


锦年知几时——池锦年番外

by lemondropme



Series: 风景旧曾谙 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Series: 风景旧曾谙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967053





	1. Chapter 1

其实就古董生意这一块，沈家倒斗本行出身，干的独一份不敬死生地下摸金的活，莫家则盘踞港岛多年，外销的路子极其广阔，而关家跨黑白两道，人脉盘根错节，打点圆融不在话下。

所以三家虽然都干别的生意，但古董这一项素来是同心同德，也算是唐门这代师姐弟妹们的同枝连气了。

花令仪随母姓，继承的原本该是花家在内地的势力，何况妹妹绮罗现下涉足的还是完全八杆子打不着的电子竞技新兴朝阳行业，也是家族“洗白”路上必须要走的一步。所以花令仪听之任之自是无妨。

小堂弟千树是私生子出来的，这几年才认祖归宗，在演艺圈打拼，跟家族扯不上太大干系，照拂一二护他平安顺遂也就罢了，哪里的火也轻易不会烧他身上去。

最小的弟弟花辞镜就是个作天作地犯病的小少爷，别的二世祖也就泡个妞飙个车逞凶斗狠，他是杀个人放个火光明正大到就怕行政与司法机构不作为。

所以花令仪这个东家，喊的是花当家还是莫家的，也没人说得清。

池锦年第一次见到花令仪是在赛车场，关烽做东，说是呼朋引伴玩上一场，但其实什么清纯大学生啊二三线小嫩模啊和一帮富家子弟在一起能玩什么？

那时候他家里事情多，焦头烂额，母亲摆手说把铺子关掉吧别逞强了家里不缺你一口饭吃，股东们把寥落的报表甩在他面前，属下们伴着摇摇欲坠的百年世家强装镇定。

他压力大的时候就喜欢找这些刺激，池锦年于情事上堪称淡漠，赛车无疑是排遣的好方式，在生死极速的行驶和拿命开着玩笑故意卖弄出的炫技里，他才能获得短暂的平静。

赢了比赛他没到安全区就硬生生停了车下来，摘下头盔正迎上对面看台那个人饱含情欲的眼神。

池锦年看过太多不同的眼神，但从来没有一种是，这么赤裸裸的，把他剥开，估价，碾碎肌理，从头到脚品味一遍的眼神。他看到那个人身边坐着的是关烽、段寒之、夏青词这三人，再结合最近京城的传言，这陌生却肆无忌惮的嚣张作派，大略可知来人身份。

港岛枭雄，唐门首徒的花老板，跟他几乎是两个世界的人。

这年头哪个横亘多年的大家世族不沾黑，但是池家涉黑的的确不多，养几个看家护院必要时威慑一二的打手，有两个合作紧密打听些阴私的情报组织，根本算不上涉黑。

毕竟他们是经营多年的名门清贵，家里养着鉴宝的大师，收藏着价值连城的古物，祖上做的是文物修复，来来去去的买卖关节都是熟客。

但是现在做这行太难了，铺子多，竞争者多，货源少，池家不是江南的沈家，从少主到下头伙计都百无禁忌吃死人饭靠明器发财。池家靠的是历年老主顾回头客，拍卖行和铺子赚的钱，填补他那个除了败家养情妇一事无成的爹的亏空，杯水车薪。

母亲并非明家家主，且早已败落空在世林中留点名声的明家，也很难帮助支撑。

这个家百年基业，真的要亡断在他手里吗？

池锦年是真的不甘心。

然后他在接下来的拍卖会上，通过关烽的引荐，见到了早该出现的花令仪。

那个女人毫不掩饰自己的欲望，盯着他看的时候，目光从他脖颈的线条逡巡到赤裸的脚踝，志在必得的占有欲，仿佛他和整个池家都是她的所属物。

后来成婚多年，花令仪得到他之后，看他的目光就跟合作伙伴没什么太大区别，偶尔兴致起来，眼神里也不再有当初的热烈。那时候他知道这喜新厌旧的女人对他迅速腻味，而他仍然需要不败的筹码。

这些是后话，当时的情况是，他伸手喊花老板，对方却握一下就放开，并不趁机越界占些手头便宜，他故意放开诱饵，问酒会后是否茶室一叙，这人调侃着说池公子年轻貌美，可不要熬夜，早些回去休息。居然不上钩。

池锦年就知道，她图的不仅仅是什么一夕之欢。甚至最初他以为花令仪真正想要的，他本人，都是附加值罢了。

虽然母亲说的轻松，真正关门大吉啃老本也不至于坐吃山空，他做了最坏的打算，但就算要关门大吉，也要处理好后续的事宜。

因为池家动荡，下头人压制不住的那些刺头，他亲自飞去缅北收拾残局，却差点一去不回。

然后是花令仪救了他，也不说回报，亲自给他披了衣服，周全的打开车门说池公子受惊了，回去好好休息吧。

她越是不开价码，他越害怕。怕她要的东西，他给不起。

真正提出联姻的时候，池锦年还是庆幸的，他还以为花令仪要他以身相许，给她作个什么地下情夫呢。

可是他没想到，这些才是噩梦的开始。

池家这样的清贵人家，矜养出来的小公子，就算是明珠蒙尘，也是供起来放在上好精致的的紫檀木盒子里的明珠。

可花令仪他们这个家族，是刀锋上的营生，赌场、盘口、军火、都算是小事情，除了毒品似乎是家族禁忌不沾染，她就是什么赚钱干什么，藐视法度。

池锦年第一次飞去香港主宅找她，管家看到他来，面色从容，但目光是不掩饰的惊讶，还带了几分看戏般的揶揄，笑着说东家在地下室呢，您稍等我去通报。

然后花令仪未几出来，利落的吸烟装搭在林榆雁的手上，而她雪白衬衫袖口上沾着血，一直蔓延到指缝。

就这么笑着跟他说，锦年来了啊。

林榆雁去打热水给她擦拭，她就懒懒靠在那里，另一只手从口袋里拿出烟来抽，血迹染在烟管上，池锦年看的几乎动弹不得。

他当然知道，这肯定不是她的血，那么刚才，她在干什么？

那是池锦年第一次感到那么害怕。

后来他们有了孩子，他发现了逃离的契机，一面记着花令仪成婚那天说的，你从今天起就是我们花家的人了。一面发了疯的想要逃离。

他勾搭上了花琇莹，给自己增加筹码，甚至收集了她一些从不避讳的证据，准备一一当作抽薪的底牌。

当然是没有成功，那个人就在女儿照菱睡熟一墙之隔的婴儿房外，寸寸收紧，勒住他的喉舌，几近窒息。

我知道你在想什么，池公子啊，你答应跟我联姻的那天，我告诉过你的，这世上哪里有稳赚不赔不用你付出的买卖呢？

那天开始，你就应该知道，你进了我们花家的门，想要出去的只有一条路，就是作为尸体被抬着出去。

除此之外，你死也得给我死在这里。

我不计较所谓背叛，我从来没相信过什么人，所以做一切事情都有后备计划，你知道字母表的顺序吧。计划a不行，还有b……

那时候他突然不怕了，突然意识到这个人不会真的杀他，他看着她杀了多少人，但是却第一次那么笃定。

这个人枕头下永远放着枪，靴子上绑着匕首，枕戈待旦，从未有过安眠。


	2. Chapter 2

花家的几个心腹，池锦年也是有过耳闻的。

管家孟桐，是她父辈的老臣，在京城港岛两边跑的徐映枝，明面上干着白道的生意给她四处打点。

路遥，是技术骨干，但凡涉及到信息相关需要调查的阴私，皆由他经手。

周苇杭，港岛大大小小的铺子总要他看过一遍，白道上花令仪不耐烦看的账，总是他一一过目。

一对同胞兄弟施依山、施随川，在花令仪不亲自出面的时候，涉黑的事情总由他俩来代办。孟晴方之流，是正经的“家生子”，算是花家涉及的领域里的翘楚。

然后是那个林榆雁，跟在花令仪身边服侍了超过八年，花令仪对他是那种典型的“有事助理干，没事干助理”，对他极其信赖，大小事情场合从不避讳，据说他是花令仪年轻时从欢场里淘来的，原本干的是夜场男公关，花令仪后来把他丢去管过产业下的赌场和夜店，最后还是本着杀鸡焉用牛刀的心态带来身边。

然后林榆雁在莫家主宅一住就是八年。

他认识花令仪的时候自己还是不到二十岁的小孩子，在夜场里卖笑讨生活，因为出落的好看，又很会讨人欢心，被韩嘉看中了送去高级会所调教，花令仪和朋友来玩，就挑中了他陪酒坐台，后来是怎么让他出了台，又是怎么把他搞上床的就未可知了。

本来大概是抱着养个小美人解闷的心态，后来发现他被教导的好，又能干，于是送他出去念书，花了心思调教投资，养成了这位日后的第一助理。

池锦年见过林榆雁很多次，第一次就印象深刻，这孩子生的眉目清秀，虽然不是绝色，但让谁看了都得说一声“真是舒服”的长相，举止作派都谦逊得体，这些年给花令仪养下来，还养出了一身矜贵气派，莫绮罗都调侃过，说自己家弟弟花辞镜成天到处浪的那股子痞劲，还不如林榆雁像小少爷。

池锦年以前也就当他是个进退得益的助理罢了，有次他回趟主宅，不妨听见人耳语调笑，也就从没刻意掩过的门外，看到过自家妻子揽了美人腰吃豆腐，轻拢慢捻上下其手诸如此类，林榆雁察言观色极其洞明，倒不是花令仪不谨慎，而是她根本不在意，这主宅做的安保，等闲人等是层层关卡过不来的，所以放浪形骸些也无所谓，倒是林榆雁看到他，还能得体的暗示花令仪，再收拾整理自己，出来开门喊句池公子好。

可池锦年却不知道，这孩子看起来斯文俊秀，手底下也是有真功夫的，虽然不说技艺多么精进，拿得了枪自保是不成问题，跟着花令仪刀锋舔血这些年，练就了处变不惊的泰然。

花令仪不避讳他，但面子上也给足够的尊重，主宅里不必说，她再怠懒些不愿意挪窝，带外头人回来伺候，不管多喜欢的，也从不留人过夜的，若是池锦年连夜回来，但凡提前知会一声，宅邸里也自然干干净净的没有半个闲杂人等。

去会所什么的纵然宠上不知多少个，若是要在风月之地相见，见面时也不会左拥右抱让他添些无谓的不自在，

这么些年，她外头有多少池锦年无需关心，总之决计不会闹到他面上来难堪便罢了，花令仪平日草莽惯了，可这些作派，倒都是世家熏陶的传统。

身边养了这么个助理，纵然私下添些风月旖旎，面子上相处下来，林榆雁真是一点错处都挑不出，当着他的面，别说什么亲昵举动言语调笑啦，纵然花令仪刻意起点坏心，林榆雁从来不接她的岔，眼风都不带乱瞟的。


	3. Chapter 3

花、池两家如今的运营模式，就是一个供货一个卖，原本花令仪走的多是外销，和池家联姻后，货源也就供给池家内销。

缅甸的老坑里开出块水头十足的帝王绿这种事，池锦年自然是知道的，助理陈沐恩在听说之后，还跟他说过等货源到了商量怎么做宣传，拍卖会好做出价格来。

结果新一批货到的时候，才知道名单里并没有。

陈沐恩心里总也想着不舒服，来送这批货的是施依山，是花令仪身边的心腹之一，池锦年自然要见见的。

于是设了宴，陈沐恩便在席上问：“听说这次老坑开了极好的帝王绿，我们都盘算着怎么做压轴了，就不知东家怎么处置这块原石？”

池锦年倒是不说话，也不抬头，一脸事不关己，陈沐恩都心里抱不平着，好好的，最好的货却不送过来了，难道是公子跟花大当家有什么矛盾了不成？诶，可上次去香港不也挺好的么。

施依山打量着，看了眼池锦年回话：“当家说这块不出手，她留着有用。”

陈沐恩这一听心里就打鼓，倒是池锦年微微一笑，说了声知道了，就转而问其他的事，一派从容。

宴罢后，两边的一干属下吃喝罢了，各自回去休息，施依山却道：“池公子留步，东家有件东西，托我送过来，不知方不方便车里说。”

池锦年看他一眼，点点头。

于是依次上了车，司机不谈，陈沐恩坐副驾驶，却也撑不住好奇回头望。

施依山一笑，就从包里拿出一个小巧的红木盒子来，一边说一边递过去给池锦年：“受东家所托，方才席上也不便说，还请公子不要见怪。”

池锦年看陈沐恩也是好奇，施依山又一脸“快打开”的期待表情，摇摇头随手开了。

镂空的红木盒子里躺着一只手镯，老坑玻璃种帝王绿，青翠欲滴，在昏暗的车内灯光下，都叫人惊艳到美不胜收。镯子下头放着一张手写的便签，笔迹清隽恣意，自有风蕴。

浮生长恨欢娱少 肯爱千金搏一笑

“这可算是知道东家说留用，是留用到哪儿去了哈。”

池锦年却不接陈沐恩的话，只看了眼就关上放进包里：“阿山辛苦了。冯师傅先开车，送施先生回酒店吧。”却把那张便签小心翼翼的叠好放进胸前的衣服口袋里，望向窗外的时候，嘴角才轻轻勾起一个微笑。


End file.
